


Webs to wires

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Hurt Peter, Identity Reveal, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter just wanted to eat and go on patrol. He didn't want this.





	Webs to wires

Wandering around the apartment, pondering what he should eat for dinner. He knew his dad wouldn't be home until possibly next month, so he'd have to find something to eat himself. He didn't mind, it gave him a lot of leeway being on his own. Whether it be so he could eat whatever, or do his nighttime activities; that he still had yet to tell his father about. Tonight felt wrong though, his Spider sense humming lowly. Peter cautiously walked over to the balcony, eyes widening at the several black SUV's parking in front on the building.

Men burst from the vehicles, a helicopter coming close heading straight toward's him. Peter ducked, a ricochet of bullet's being hounded at him, the concrete of the balcony barely protecting him. He saw the glass shatter and the bullet's stop, if they wanted him alive why would they do something as stupid as that?

In a crouch, Peter crawled quickly back inside the room, rising to his feet and sprinting to the door. Before he could open it, a battle ram had knocked the door off its hinges. It barreled into him, sending him backwards. Peter would have landed on his feet if it wasn't for the three men tackling him. 

Peter struggled, nothing close to his full extent. Whoever these men were, they were here because he was Tony Stark's son. Not because he was Spider-Man.

Several men jumped from the helicopter, entering through the balcony. Large hefty black suits and mask attached to them, a wheel of barbed wire lay twined in one man's gloved hand.  Peter growled, his arm's being yanked behind him; the man with the wire inching forward.

"No please!" Peter begged, his wrist being secured before the wire was tightly wrapped around them. Peter hissed, the luckily clean point's being forced into his skin. Slowly winding it upward, it passed his elbow's and Peter trembled at each puncture. Before pressing him back against the floor, his arm's beneath him. The prongs scraping against his back painfully.

Peter resorted to kicking, screaming as loud as he could. A hard fist connect with his jaw, strong knees being forced down on his shin's before the coil of new wire was being wound around his ankles. Peter's pained scream was soft, his head falling back. Tear's falling into his hairline. The pressure of pin's against his bones caused him to freeze, strangled noises escaping him.

"Get off of my son," A familiar voice commanded, Peter jerked at the sound of his father in the Iron-Man suit, wincing as the bond's dug further into his skin. The men shot at his father, Tony barely blinking as he shot back at the men. knocking them away, before what he recognized was SHIELD agent's burst in and collecting the assailant's. 

Tony emerged from his armor, dropping to his knees beside Peter before carefully sitting him up. Peter burrowed his head against his father's shoulder, gasps and hiccups escaping him. Calloused hand's twined in his hair, securing him close. Two medical agent's rushing to his side. 

Peter shied away, his senses slightly scrambled. A shushing noise pressed into his hair, kisses gently following; Tony's obvious attempt's to comfort him. One agent dropped near his legs, the wire only went around two inches above his ankle, so when they snipped it apart it didn't take long. 

The other agent situated himself behind Peter, it worried Peter not being able to see him. But Tony's tight grip was reassurance enough, he could feel his father turn and rest his head against his own. He was watching the other man get ready to snip at his arms.

The first agent announced gently, "I'm going to start pulling it off, if you're ready?" 

Peter nodded gently, careful hand's slowly pulling the smaller pieces of wire away from his skin. Peter's squeezed his hand into a fist, grinding his teeth together at the slow agony. His arm's would be worse, he felt the gentle hand's prodding his arms and a soft whisper directed toward's Tony, "No punctured arteries," His father nodded against his hair.

A breath of air escaped him, his ankles finally free. The tips of his socks now stained with the blood slowly dripping from the puncture wounds. The agent before him pulled out what he could tell was alcohol wipes, carefully cleaning him up before wrapping each ankle up in gauze.

Peter choked, not expecting the man behind him to start pulling at the wires. His leg involuntarily kicked, missing the agent in front of him by an inch. They simply gave a nod in understanding, and a soft apology fell from his lips. Tony's hand falling to his knee to keep him still. 

Agent one left, leaving Peter to writhe in his father's arms while the rest of his bond's were carefully removed. Peter's sweat and tear's made the collar of Tony's shirt damp, but he didn't mind. Continuing to carefully watch each piece of wire be removed. 

"You sure you don't want to move into the Avenger's facility?" Tony asked gently, Peter shook his head no, and of course Tony unable to deny his son relented. He'd make the damn apartment himself, bulletproof window's, top-notch security system equipped with FRIDAY.

Impenetrable. This would not be happening again. Peter groaned, shifting away from his father, stretching his arms before the man could clean and wrap them. Tony was about to speak up, but knew that position had probably been uncomfortable. He deserved to stretch a bit. Peter rolled his shoulders, the agent crawling to Peter's side and waiting for Peter's signal to continue.

Peter offered him his right arm, and the man got to work. The gauze ended just below his shoulder, Tony waved off the man opting to wrap his son's left arm up himself. Peter let him, having calmed significantly. Even letting a few yawn's escape him. The agent carefully lifted the back of his shirt inspecting his back, carefully cleaning the scratches. There wasn't a need to wrap it, so he gave a nod and left. 

"Daddy I'm hungry," Peter admitted, sounding so terribly small. His stomach growling, his head lolling forward.

"We'll get something to eat, anything in mind?" Tony assured, Peter shook his head. He didn't really care. Peter looked down at his arms, he looked like a mummy. Peter shifted, Tony moving to help him up but Peter pulled himself into Tony's lap hugging closely to his chest.

Tony's arm's tightened around Peter's midsection, looking up as Coulson walked in.

"We interviewed one of the men," Coulson stated, Tony quickly speaking up, "Who were they, and how the hell did they know about Peter and where he was?" In his most aggressive tone, peter weakly snuggled into his collarbone, deciding to focus on different food he'd probably be eating later. Dad always picked something good, sometimes ethnic, or exotic. One time he'd made them eat Shawarma, whatever that was. He didn't complain, it was good. 

"One of your worker's found out and thought he could get ransom money," Coulson replied easily, "No secret organizations or anything." 

"Tell him he's a dick," Peter grumbled, Coulson nodded nearly cracking a smile. Peter had always been shy, but had his moment's of sass. A trait he'd definitely inherited from his father, along with his genius.

"Can do," Coulson replied easily, instructing his men out. Tony adjusted his grip, struggling to get his leg's out from under him so he could carry Peter out. Peter offered to move and walk himself, but his father's nerves were still frayed and he held close. 

Rising to his feet, Peter clung tightly before they sat on the couch. Tony calling Happy to bring a car, absently tracing the lines of the gauze wrapped around his son's arms. Happy arrived around fifteen minutes later, Tony hoisting Peter up once again.

"I was thinking we get some  _beef bourguignon, maybe some crepes for dessert." Tony suggested. Peter nodded, he loved French food._

"You think I could stay with Aunt May until the new apartment's ready?" Peter asked, releasing himself from his father's hold and sliding into the car.

"You really don't want to stay with the Avenger's," Happy breathed.

"I have stuff here," Peter explained, Tony nodded sadly. Before pulling out his phone to have their food ready by the time they reached the facility.

"It wont take long for the place to be built, I'll have them get started right away."

"But that's still to long," Peter mumbled, Tony hitting send on his phone. Ordering the food. 

"I'm sure your friend's could wait a while, you'd still be going to school here." Tony promised. 

Peter shook his head, leaning against his father's shoulder.

"I'll have to call Aunt May," Tony resolved, settling his arm around Peter's shoulders. 

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Tony pried.

"I was on the balcony, saw the vans outside and a helicopter. They fired, I ducked and ran inside. Got smacked into by the door, then tackled. Punched in the face, and well you saw the rest," Peter explained dryly. Tony frowned, inspecting Peter's jaw. It was slightly purple, something he hadn't noticed with Peter's face pressed against his chest. 

"You can take a hit kid," Happy spoke up. Peter chuckled, they had no idea. When they pulled up to the facility, Rhodes waved from the doorway.

Peter smiled, exiting the car. 

"You alright kid?" He asked, Peter nodded, "Yeah I'm good. Just hungry and tired."

"Well the food just got here kid, there's enough to put you in a food coma, so you're set." Rhodey laughed, clapping him on the back. Peter laughed with him, as they walked in together. 

"Hello Peter," Vision called.

"Hi Vision," Peter waved, his spider-sense humming once again. He knew Vision wasn't a threat, but the stone in his head was. Especially in the wrong hand's. It made Peter uneasy, though he was nothing but polite. The other's assuming it was simply Peter's shyness, and how he wasn't around enough to adjust to Vision's presence. 

Pepper rushed in, hugging Peter close. Peter reciprocated, letting her lead him away to a feast. They settled around the table, Peter leaning on Tony throughout. When full Peter curled up, his head resting on Tony's thigh. He faced the table his eyes shut, not yet asleep. The other's gazes falling to him every once in a while. 

Rhodes stood, his new leg's knocking into the table. Knocking a bottle of hot sauce off of the table, Peter's arm instinctively shot out, catching the bottle before sliding it back on the table. His eyes never opened. Peter yawned, turning around and cuddling his face into Tony's abdomen. 

"Nice catch kid," Happy praised uncertainly. They've all seen those reflexes before, in YouTube videos. Preformed by the hero to New York. Spider-Man.

Tony's body was stiff, a hand gently carding through Peter's hair. He understood Peter's reluctance to stay here now. He gulped, the other's staring at him wondering how he was going to react.

"I'm still pissed you turned down being an Avenger," Tony spoke easily, a sleepy laugh escaped the boy's throat. 


End file.
